


Lay Me Down（不仝凡响/开车警告）

by Jelena233



Category: 0.0 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelena233/pseuds/Jelena233





	Lay Me Down（不仝凡响/开车警告）

虽然在被蛊惑下做出这种没有理智的事情前，也不是没有想过自己会面对如此难堪的场景，但当视网膜上映出的身影绰绰约约的与上一秒还在脑海中幻想的身姿重叠上时，仝卓本就消失殆尽的理性被涌上来的视觉刺激挤落的支离破碎，太阳穴嗡嗡作响，让人怀疑眼前的真实性。

贾凡穿着简单的条纹衬衫和宽松的七分裤，袖子随意的挽上去，似乎无法消化眼前的画面般睁大了眼睛，轻轻的吸了一口气作为反应，手弱弱的搭在门边上，一副无意惊扰的样子。许是很快意识到不该就这样开着房间的门，他的手不过停留了三秒就很快顺势将门关在了事后，完成了被打断的进门动作。  
而打断这一正常不过的动作，使得这一切都变得不正常的始作俑者仝卓，也被这一关门声敲到了脑袋般清醒了一下。他张了张嘴，不知道自己该不该出声，但仍未降下来的身体余温提醒自己，在三秒前自己仍拿着贾凡换下的衣服，贪婪不足的吸摄着遐想对象的气味，一边在恬不知耻的手淫。他遐想着贾凡撒娇的鼻音喊着他的名字，遐想着贾凡白嫩柔软的身体贴合着自己火热的身体，遐想着温热潮湿的结合与他包容享受的笑容。

而这刚刚还在脑海里与其翻云覆雨，现在又站在眼前的人，毫无疑问已经目睹了他毫无廉耻的一切行为。不知该是感到尴尬还是羞耻，仝卓迅速的拉上了睡裤站了起来，假装这只不过是他们试录期间一个平常不过的夜晚。

“你不是和他们去吃夜宵了吗？回来的还挺快，你先坐着，我去洗个澡。”  
嘴皮子本来就利索的仝卓像是要用快速的语速抹去刚刚发生的一切一样，一边拿着还在手里的衣服一边摆着手向浴室走去，只要善解人意的贾凡没有觉得有什么不对，便会顺着他的台阶下来，也会默契的忘了这一切。  
“你在做什么？”贾凡在仝卓企图溜进浴室前拉住了身侧他的手腕，力度不轻不重的将他扭向自己，纯净的盯着仝卓的眼睛让他有些莫名的心虚，微微撇开了头。  
贾凡可从来不会是个不依不饶、故意让别人难堪的人，他叫住自己是什么意思？

粘稠的空气在两个人之间凝固，同时粘合住了仝卓平时能说会道的嘴巴，成了个精致的摆设。两个人的听觉只能接收到彼此的呼吸声，原本应该变得尴尬的气氛却在宾馆昏暗的灯光，以及两人莫名的沉默下有了些暧昧的味道。  
贾凡坦率直白的触碰，让仝卓还未冷静下来的身体，从紧贴的皮肤开始延向四肢百骸，炽热酥麻的侵蚀着不够完全受理智掌控的机能，感官开始复苏，仝卓甚至能分辨出那隐约的玫瑰香气来自贾凡的脖间，而那甘清温热的气息来自他的发梢。松松垮垮的棉质睡裤无意替他隐藏秘密，未曾缓解的下身欲望也不识时务的再次上翘了几分。  
贾凡也注意到了这微妙的变化，见仝卓没有说话，他开口问道，“需要帮忙吗？”  
“什么？”仝卓感觉温度攀升到脑袋让他像被沉浸在熔浆里，贾凡的话打在周围伴随着咕噜噜的声音，那么不真切。  
“我说，你看起来需要我的帮助。”贾凡像在告诉他临街拐角的甜品店非常值得去般温柔的笑了，他裹挟着门外夏天微凉的风凑近了仝卓，“还是说你不需要？”

微弱的火苗终于燃断了细弱的丝线。

 

他们是被一档音乐节目的试录聚集在一起的，虽然认识的日子不过在七天之前而已。在去集训节目流程的前一天，他见到了这位未来的室友。贾凡冒冒失失的拖着行李箱进了房间，还来不及擦汗就摇着手向他展露一个大大的甜笑，说你好我是贾凡，给你带了点见面礼希望你喜欢。  
起初贾凡的热情让他有些难以接受，仝卓虽然表面看上去能和所有人打成一片，其实他很反感所有虚假无聊的场面交往。但不过两天仝卓就发现，如果说这个物欲横流的世界仍然有纯净存在的话，无疑贾凡就是那所有善意与美好的集合体。同来试录的有不少年轻的大学生，青涩不仅体现在他们稚嫩活力的面孔上，也反映在充满瑕疵的声线里。身旁的贾凡扭过头，对着他们点拨了两句，十分受用的年轻男孩们马上成了贾凡身边的头号粉丝。该说他真是有够让人亲近的本领，自己也毫无还手之力罢了。

试录的赛制是一名首席与两名替补合作，许是会哭的孩子有奶吃，贾凡知道另一位成员耳朵的故事后，把他拉进了本属于与仝卓两个人的空间，笑着告诉他我们正好还缺一个呢。  
你是圣母玛利亚吗，仝卓撑着头眯眼咧着嘴问他。明明知道可能这个话题对另外一个人是冒犯，平常的仝卓绝对不会问出那么尖锐的话，可让他懊恼的是，他似乎那一瞬间产生了从未有过的冲动，仿佛下一秒就可以变成下一个梵高将耳朵送给他。

这不该是理性见长的仝卓。

你当你那堆衣服是谁给你收拾的，贾凡瞪了他一眼，毫无杀伤力反而像在娇嗔，又向另一个伙伴为他打圆场，他这个人就爱满嘴跑火车你别在意。  
似乎得到应有的注意，仝卓心情变得舒适起来，身体放松的看着贾凡张口夸张的演唱。即使他从未意识到自己为何会在意如此正常不过的小事，甚至暗自较劲。

仝卓没有想到贾凡会选择他，他明明有很多选择，只是因为朝夕相处的自己和他更熟悉吧。在唱台上，他和贾凡面对面唱着《翅膀》，那是他前一天在宾馆放的歌。  
他问贾凡你听这像不像你，到处给人插翅膀呢。贾凡说你少来，昨天还让我给你一句句正音呢，要插翅膀也是给你插的。仝卓不由得笑了，你给我插？贾凡愣了一下，意识到仝卓又在顺嘴开车，打了仝卓一下说开什么车呢，我还没驾照呢。仝卓却笑嘻嘻的，心情大好的问贾凡要不要一起去尝尝楼下还没去过的那家店。  
此刻站在舞台上唱这首歌，仝卓望向贾凡的眼睛，亮闪闪的像星星又像黑洞，仿佛要连同仝卓所有的情感将他整个吞没。他忽然就意识到，自己可能是恋爱了。  
那晚仝卓的梦里都是贾凡温柔闪烁的音容笑貌，和自己溢到梦里的爱意。

仝卓时常感觉这场没有进度条的暗恋像把他拍进了海水里。酸涩、晦暗，明明能看到被波浪打碎的阳光却又离得那么远，沉闷的窒息感在暗涌中翻腾，从海岸上却只能看到平静的浪花。  
他可以属于任何人，他又不属于任何人。仝卓从来不清楚贾凡对他的好究竟是礼貌、是本性、还是贪心的说，是因为自己在他的心里能占有特殊的地位。  
如果贾凡只看着自己就好了。  
但仝卓内心越是毫不掩饰这份占有欲，在见到贾凡时越是克制礼貌。仝卓藉由着好友的身份揽过贾凡的肩膀，在没有录制的时间里碰着彼此的臂膀逛街，甚至与他相处一室。仝卓不想让贾凡察觉到一丝一毫自己的真实想法，无论是爱恋还是欲望，毕竟仝卓很清楚，他们俩从来就不是一路人。

今晚贾凡被那群小孩约去吃夜宵，平常这个时间他们总是会拿出手机放首彼此都很爱听的爵士，只要微微侧过头就能看到贾凡翘着腿平躺在床上，头靠在床背在刷手机。仝卓不爱挤着脖子躺在床上，他总是盘腿坐在那，两个人有一句没一句的搭话。他们闲聊的时候贾凡时常会眨着眼睛抬头看着他，由于身高原因，俯视角度的贾凡十分稀有，他是那么可爱动人，让仝卓不由得庆幸只有自己能见到这样的贾凡。  
他想见到更多更稀有限定的贾凡，例如俯身在自己身下承欢的贾凡、为保持好学生状态不敢放声娇喘的贾凡、或是动情之处不住泪花闪烁的贾凡。  
想到这仝卓已经燥热不堪，欲求之人朝夕相对却只能维持表面兄弟是件多么残忍的事情。空荡荡的房间少了填满心房的人，同时也昭示着他可以在这段时间内放纵自我。

在仝卓心中贾凡仿佛永远是圣洁、高贵不可攀的大天使拉斐尔，而现在握住他的手腕向他不断靠近的贾凡却更像是莉莉丝。  
“你应该知道我从不是个客气的人。”仝卓也笑了，虽然声音有些干哑，他转过身试探性的凑近贾凡，满意的看到贾凡本能的后倾了些，“我不介意把这句话当做一个邀请。”  
“如果你拿着我的衣服不是个意外的话。”  
贾凡靠着墙壁与仝卓对视，无辜的下垂眼，言语却直白的好似挑衅。  
仝卓猛的一手支在贾凡背后的墙上，将他环在自己与门之间，温热的鼻息撒在贾凡的唇边，在试探，也在警告。  
仝卓虽然因为能说会道，又理论知识丰富，与他接触过的人大概都会以为他是个调情老手，但其实他的实际经验少的可怜。不愿在贾凡如此主动的情况下搞砸，为了掩盖这份青涩，在沉默中辨别他不是在开玩笑后，仝卓扣紧了贾凡的后脑勺，另一只手将无用的衣物抛到随处的一个角落，环住了他的腰。

今夜无人入眠。

 

门口的顶灯没有打开，仝卓看不清也顾不上看清贾凡的表情，全部闸门关闭只剩下唇上的柔软触感。起初仝卓还有些紧张，他慢慢一口一口的吮吻着贾凡的嘴唇，和自己无数次的幻想一样美好，在贾凡的顺从下他的舌尖欺入口腔，撬开那甘甜的唇舌之间，一如每次踏上舞台时他总能摆脱紧张，变成那个完美优秀的仝卓。  
两个人的口腔都有些干涩，他们在有限的空气里交换着吻，舌尖缠绕不分彼此，津液搅动发出的粘稠声响让安静的房间变得甜腻暧昧起来。仝卓的舌头灵活的舔过贾凡的贝齿，又刮挠着他上颚的软肉，引得贾凡忍不住低低的笑了。  
这个吻持续到仝卓感觉自己从耳尖燥热到下腹时，他有些把持不住的停了下来，两个人贴合的距离几乎为零，他甚至能明显感觉到贾凡双腿难耐的蹭着自己的大腿，两人的性器也炽热的触碰着，不过隔靴搔痒。  
可停下来的后果只是自己满面通红的脸，连同自己青涩而又火热的内心完全暴露给了贾凡。  
“你真可爱，就像个青涩的高中生一样莽撞。”贾凡的视野里只有仝卓那张讨人喜爱的脸，弯着眼睛调笑着他，像是为那皮肤白到极致，从而现在又红到极致的人加把火。  
仝卓想出言反驳，可就算仝卓再怎么掩饰，生理反应却轻易透露自己的想法，说实话那一吻就已经足够让他的性器兴奋到快要到极限，而贾凡肌肤的摩擦更加刺激着他，日夜思念臆想的人就在面前与他交欢，仝卓感觉大脑的负荷有些过重。虽然曾听起过男人之间如何交合，但一下子他竟不知道除了接吻自己该做什么。

该死，自己好像真的就像一个还在青春期的少年一样。

“你不是说要帮我吗？”略过贾凡的话，仝卓尝试拿回主动权，“怎么帮？”  
贾凡见他像个笨蛋一样红着脸，心里就起了捉弄的意思，“你想怎么帮？”话语刚落，他就一只手从睡裤宽松的裤管，抚上仝卓烙铁般的下体。  
大概是被吓了一跳，仝卓沉吟了一声，来不及对上贾凡的眼神就有些刺激到的闭上了眼。贾凡的手很大，骨节分明，弹钢琴的原因手上有些薄薄的茧。他轻轻握住那根欲望，不急不慢的上下撸动着，时不时的划过顶部敏感的马眼，使得睡裤上已经蹭了不少透明液体。  
与自己想着贾凡自慰不同，他的味道就在鼻间缭绕，他的手透过皮肤传递着温度，他的声音和笑容就是仝卓最好的催情剂。  
仝卓抑制不住的再次吻住了贾凡，他的口腔那么温暖潮湿，就像自己所索求的伊甸园一样美好，唇齿相交已经满足不了他了，舌头与唾液不断交融搅动着，他的手也从腰部滑到贾凡的臀部，重复勾勒着迷人的曲线。  
贾凡也不好受，自己的欲望没有得到解决不说，仝卓的两面夹击也让贾凡陷入了情欲的深渊，手上的动作渐缓，仝卓反而更加卖力的对他进攻，不想让仝卓有可乘之机的贾凡加快速度，进行着一场你来我往的博弈。  
博弈的最终结果以仝卓的一阵颤抖结束，两个人都急促的喘着气，缺氧患者般搂着对方，黏腻的薄汗在火热的皮肤上紧紧贴合，贾凡把手上的浊液蹭到仝卓脏了的睡裤上，顺便帮他脱了下来。

“都不能穿了。”

“那还得感谢你。”仝卓脑袋里的浆糊随着第一次的释放一起变得清爽起来，一手搂着腰一手就公主抱起了贾凡，“还是高中生的雏儿来满足一下贾凡老师。”

虽然贾凡个头比他大了一号，但良好的自律使得一周三次健身房的仝卓也不觉得有压力。突如其来的转换让贾凡慌忙抱紧了仝卓的脖子，“你抱的动我嘛你就上手——唉你放我下来！”  
“你当我天天健身房白练的吗？”仝卓还故意在手上掂了掂，在贾凡快炸毛瞪他之前把贾凡放到了床上。  
仝卓反手把身上碍事的工字背心脱掉，俯身欺上身为猎物的贾凡。酒店的灯光恰到好处的晦暗不清，贾凡软软的躺在他的床上，一副任人宰割的样子，眼睛水灵灵的盯着仝卓，流转万般风情。  
虽然同处一室已经感叹过不少次仝卓的好身材，可在此情此景下，贾凡的视线从仝卓磁性的喉结，滑到线条流畅的两臂，再到肌理明显的腹部，以及顺着人鱼线没入性感地带的，充满雄性荷尔蒙的腹毛，不由得暗自咽了口口水，躲开了视线。他不得不承认长得好看已经足够让人神魂颠倒，更别说还同时拥有自律带来的超有料身材。

似乎很满意贾凡的反应，仝卓将手撑在他的两旁，迫使贾凡与他对视，“你不愿意的话现在停下还来得及。”  
当然来不及了，已经发生的一切都超过了常理的范畴，再如何他们也无法退回今晚之前当做无事发生。无数白色幻梦中的场景真实的摆在了他眼前，可他仍然不知道贾凡为什么这么做，也不知道这是不是自己臆想的情色梦境之一。但他有意识的避开了这个话题，像是为自己确认一样问向贾凡，等待他给出那个早已填好的答案。

贾凡没有说话，暖黄的灯光打在他白皙的皮肤上，好似世上唯一的温暖都聚集在那一处，他只是笑着伸出手把仝卓的脑袋拉了下来，凑近吻了上去。

爱情和友情从不是泾渭分明的，歪歪扭扭划着一道灰色的边界，可贾凡莫名其妙轻易的就将气氛拽到了界限的另一段，即使今晚之前作为朋友他们也不过刚开始而已。

仝卓不再问自己为什么，他沉浸在称得上相爱的甜蜜里深深的吻了下去。

这个吻比之前来的更激烈些，不想给贾凡喘气的时间来反悔，仝卓不断亲吻着贾凡的唇瓣，他感受到属于贾凡的味道与自己轻柔的融合在了一起。他不知道现在该做什么，也不知道接下来该做什么，好像和贾凡融为一体就是目前他唯一需要投入的事情。  
仝卓一吻完毕，伏在贾凡耳边低低的对他耳语，“我好像有些冷静不下来。”像恋人间的厮磨，话语伴随着热气钻进贾凡的耳朵让他缩了缩肩膀。  
“你真像我家点点，扑上来就知道舔人。”贾凡揉了揉仝卓的头发，笑声通过贴着的肌肤传到了仝卓耳朵里，“别说，你还真的挺像狗的。”  
“能不能说的好听点，那叫犬系。”仝卓侧头吻了吻贾凡的耳朵，舌头沿着耳廓湿湿的划过，含住敏感的耳洞用牙齿轻轻的摩擦，感受到贾凡在突如其来的湿吻下忍不住惊呼了一声0，仝卓更加卖力的用湿度满满的声音欺负他，“不过你提醒的对，我应该好好品尝你。”  
沿着耳后的弧度一路吻到了脖子，陷在玫瑰香气的仝卓含住贾凡的皮肤不断的舔舐，薄薄的一层底下交织着致密的血管和神经，每一根都将着这份快感传递给了贾凡。  
从未有过这种体验的贾凡受不了这份刺激呜咽了一声，他紧紧用手抵着仝卓的胸口想把他推离自己的身边，却毫无还手之力软绵绵的附在上面，好似欲拒还休。

仝卓的嘴唇继续滑下，用灵巧的舌头为贾凡一颗一颗的解开纽扣。鼻息热热的撒在贾凡的皮肤上，这个过程缓慢又虔诚，望着仝卓的发旋不断往下挪动，贾凡有点难耐的抓紧了床单，用身体蹭了蹭。仝卓轻轻的笑了，就连这点忍不住的样子也那么的可爱，说自己是在享用一个巨大的甜品也完全没有错。  
仝卓解完纽扣后又一路吻了上去，鬼知道他面对暗恋对象，脑袋里还剩下多少完好无损的神经，看似轻车熟路，其实一切都早已交给了本能。抬头只见贾凡捂着嘴带着泪光的望着他，心动的声音大的让仝卓感觉自己耳膜都在鼓动，他一手摸上贾凡的腰，另一只手把贾凡遮在嘴上的手拉下来握住，十指相扣，那一刻不仅仅是身体，仿佛他们的情感都通过手心连接到了心脏，满足的纠缠到了一起。  
“嗯……仝卓……”  
贾凡平常清亮醇厚的声音此刻却充满着压抑的呜咽，甜腻的喊着他的名字。仝卓湿湿的吻上贾凡的心口，轻轻含住啃噬，像羽毛刮挠着皮肤，荡起了涟漪的湖面却无法满足，指引贾凡渴求着更多。一种失重的迷幻感充斥着他，从相触的地方开始，在他的身体里缓缓的流动，将贾凡填成沉钝的一块，思维和意识被冲释，只能在热浪中不断的下沉。为了缓解这种渴求，贾凡的双腿勾住了仝卓，送上去让两个人更加密不可分。  
仝卓不想让贾凡觉得他不够自控，不想把自己丑陋的占有欲暴露给他，所以他与贾凡的交往总是止于友谊的得体，甚至于现在他们互相占领着彼此的理智，仝卓也尽可能的克制自己以保温柔体贴。可贾凡带着水汽的眼睛发红的望着他，大腿缠住自己的腰让两个人同样不堪的下体蹭在一起，无助的喊着他的名字呻吟。

如果说这场本来就不该发生的齿轮转动了，那最合适的办法不是保持理智而是迎接荒谬。

仝卓继续舔弄着贾凡的乳尖，握住了他颤颤巍巍早已变得可怜的阴茎，不太热的手掌套弄着滚烫的下体，温差感让贾凡忍不住尖叫出声，死死咬住手臂承受着接踵而至的一股股热浪。  
“不……仝卓……不行……可以了……”  
贾凡带着哭腔的下令勒止，而仝卓知道这只是他陷入欲望的标志，于是更加技巧快速的服务于他。贾凡只能缩着肩膀，仝卓盯着他闪烁的泪水和潮红的脸，他无法自控的释放了出来，射在了仝卓的手上。  
“所以说叫你停下来啊……你……” 贾凡本想斥责仝卓可恶的行径，却发现自己的声音已经干哑起来，不好意思再与一脸笑意的仝卓对视，赌气般的扭向一边。仝卓却嬉笑道，“我要是真停下来你又要怪我了。”

各种意义上从未在嘴上讨过便宜的贾凡咬着嘴唇，想反驳又不甘于刚刚的快感，只能咽声了。仝卓顺势凑了上去，将满是贾凡浊白液体的手指抚上了穴口。  
“呃啊……嗯……干嘛突然……！”本还在思考怎么怼回去的贾凡一下子思绪又被拉了回来，陌生的异物挤进未曾开发过的隐秘地带，持续缓慢的推进，指节刮挠着肠壁让贾凡本能的蜷缩着脚趾，引起一阵战栗，有精液做润滑所以并不痛，但反而一根手指无法填满愈演愈烈的欲望，贾凡一边大口喘着气一边微微扭动着腰肢。  
仝卓不断劝自己耐下性子，只有做好了润滑才不会伤害到心爱的人，可贾凡却次次让自己更加疯狂。仝卓又伸进了两根手指在湿热的肠道中搅弄的一团糟，贾凡的抽泣声随着扣弄的频率而拔高，柔软温暖的肠壁不住的收缩，缠着他的手指仿佛要留住他一样。  
“别藏起来……让我看看你的脸……”仝卓吻着贾凡刺激出的生理泪水，另一只手将他挡着自己面红耳赤样子的手臂拉了下来，三根手指似乎有些勉强，未经人事撑开的穴口已经红了起来，仝卓安慰的轻吻着贾凡，好让他更加放松接纳。逐渐快感代替了疼痛，迅速抽插带出的肠液滴在了床单上，贾凡哼哼着与仝卓接吻，淡淡的腥味和滚热的温度让仝卓有些发晕。  
仝卓抽出来的手指亮闪闪的涂着贾凡分泌的液体，举到贾凡面前挑眉道，“想不到你还挺会小河淌水的。”  
“能不能别毁了人家好好一首歌？”贾凡一脸要捶死仝卓的样子，虽然这种心情写作害羞，贾凡还是恨不得把仝卓那净说骚话的嘴缝起来。  
“看来你准备好了。”仝卓整个人紧贴了上来，他坚挺的下体徘徊在贾凡的穴口，缓缓摩擦却点到即止，让贾凡的心口随着身体变得渴求了起来，“那么，请问我可以进去吗，贾凡。”  
贾凡被仝卓火热的眼神盯得躁动，不知名的情绪在胸口流淌，他眼波流转看向地上的拖鞋轻声的回应，“……我要是说不的话早就应该离开这里了。”

话音刚落的瞬间仝卓握住贾凡的手进入了他，剧烈的疼痛从下身开始撕裂般的劈开了他，贾凡吃痛的抓紧了仝卓，闷哼了一声。  
“是不是太疼了？”仝卓马上停了下来亲了亲贾凡发红的眼眶，担心的问他。  
“不没事……已经有点习惯了。”贾凡摇了摇头，露出治愈人心的笑容回望着仝卓，“你行不行了，继续吧。”  
性器早已涨的难受的仝卓一点一点的进入，吻着贾凡呢喃着告诉他放松点。贯穿贾凡身体的瞬间，仝卓的脑袋灼烧到了极点，只剩下混沌的意识感受着被吞没，柔软的包容着。  
贾凡抓着枕头像是在抽泣又像是在呻吟，他已经分不清痛苦和快乐，只像是水中的浮木，在快感中被高高的抬起，又轻轻的放下，一切感官都不再受自己控制，眼里的星星荡漾成碎片划过眼角。  
仝卓压着他陷入床上一圈一圈的褶皱里，贾凡从舞台到私底下都是一丝不苟的优等生模样，每一个音都是落在该有的轨迹上，每一个字都是挑选过的最佳选项，总是让人找不到一点破绽。衣服会烫到没有一丝褶皱，房间里每天都要点上不同味道的香薰，在所有人面前他都是完美精细的样子，难得可贵的是这也不代表他有一丝虚假。今晚之前仝卓大概想象不到贾凡会失控至此，他不再是高洁神圣的天使，只是一个陷入情欲的凡人。

贾凡搂紧着仝卓的脖子，眼神涣散的承受着一次次的撞击，刘海被风月之事带出的热汗打湿，乖乖的贴在额头上，满脸都是潮红的痕迹。

“仝卓…嗯…不行……太深了……”贾凡脚趾抵着床单往后躲，小声尖叫着想要离开点距离。如果说神的每一面都属于他所爱的世人，那么坠落为凡人的他就意味着可以被占有。仝卓感受着自己的一部分在贾凡身体里被裹住，扶着贾凡的腰就更深的挺入了进去，更亲密的接触让贾凡不住的颤抖，身体也跟着本能的收缩，狠狠绞住了仝卓的性器。

“不，我不会再放过你了，贾凡。”

仝卓在一片脱序的混乱中看着贾凡的脸，看着他被电流刺激的脆弱扭曲的身体，他的口中呼喊的只有自己的名字，温柔的眼睛里只剩下自己的样子，至少这一刻他们彼此拥有。仝卓想告诉他我喜欢你，可这句告白被贾凡吻进了嘴里，贾凡的内壁痉挛着吸着他，他知道贾凡要高潮了，于是仝卓回吻着已经瘫软着受他摆布的贾凡，一边加快了速度，感受着两个人最贴近灵魂的距离。他要贾凡要和自己一起燃烧融化，被情欲的烈火焚烧的面目全非、迷失自我。

在一阵短暂的空白后，他们又再度彻底纠缠在了一起。

在清理完残留在身体里的欢爱痕迹后，贾凡在疲惫中睡去，房间里浸满了白色黏液和情色的气味。仝卓拉起被子替他掖上角，支着手侧躺在贾凡身边，用视线抚摸着他的肩膀，然后是手指，最后是他的眼睑。贾凡入睡很快，感受不到身旁人的动作，更加无法察觉其中层层叠叠的感情，浅浅的呼吸吹动着仝卓的心房，极昼中他无法入睡，初尝情事的滋味和复杂满溢的感情在大脑里流淌。直到第二天早上醒来他才发现自己不知道什么时候睡着了，床头的手机告诉他已经九点，平常这个时候两个人已经吃好早饭准备练声了。

晨曦从纱帘缝隙中照在贾凡的脸上，他又恢复成了拉斐尔，仿佛昨晚一切只是灰姑娘十二点前的美梦。仝卓怕吵醒贾凡便没有起身，双臂环抱着贾凡温热的身体才好像他真实存在在身旁，他很想问问贾凡，为什么会陪他将那个荒谬进行到底，我们现在是什么关系，是出于爱还是藉慰，或者只是善意的帮助。没等他整理出个一二三点，贾凡翻身缩在被子里看了过来。

“你醒了？去吃早饭吗，今天没来得及去煮鸡蛋了。”

贾凡眨了眨眼睛有点不好意思的笑了，“我不想动，你帮我带上来吧。” 

仿佛回想起自己昨晚的 “恶行”，自知理亏的仝卓悄悄红了耳根，点了点头套上衣服乖乖下楼。常去光顾的早餐店今天是之前没见过的大妈，打包的时候絮絮叨叨说着老头子不知道照顾好自己生病了，又瞟了眼仝卓留下红色痕迹的脖子，笑着问他是不是给女朋友买早饭。仝卓愣了愣不知道该怎么回答，鬼使神差的嗯了一声，拎着袋子又晕晕乎乎的上楼了。

坐在床边和贾凡一起吃早饭的时候，贾凡和他笑着抱怨昨晚那群崽如何放他鸽子，又嚼着早饭幸福的说果然还是有人带早饭最舒服了，仝卓忽然就不想知道那个答案了。如果说在灰色的边界里折磨的让他痛苦难堪，也好过贾凡对他说just one night stand，自己只不过是天使怜悯下的施舍。可上帝啊，这位天使带来的温存太过美好，身边从不缺少形形色色的人，但这是他第一次害怕失去，至少现在自己能拥有与他吃早饭的机会不是吗。

“那以后我都给你带早饭吧。”仝卓眯起可爱的puppy eyes靠近贾凡，嘴角上扬看起来温驯又甜蜜，让贾凡晃神想点头答应他所有事，“代价是接下来你再也不能缺席了。”

“什么？”贾凡没有停下咀嚼的动作，歪着头填补语句的空白。

仝卓把‘我接下来的人生’咽了下去，玩笑似的补充，“健身房啊，一开始就叫我带着你练，都咕了我多少次了。”

占有的背面是失去，他们默契的不提起昨夜的疯狂，享受着属于两个人的世界。像往常一样练声、吃饭、逛街、录像，然后晚上做爱。直到试录结束后，贾凡忙着赶飞机回学校，一如他到来时的猝不及防，曾温存的房间只剩下仝卓，而他也即将离开。

仝卓不知道自己还会不会参加这个节目的正式录制，贾凡也是。或许他们的相遇不过是泰戈尔笔下的海鸥与波涛*，是限定在这两周的秘密。如果独占神明会带来普罗米修斯一样的苦难，那显然在贾凡离开不过十分钟后仝卓就受到了无尽的惩罚，他甚至想追上去问他我们还会见面吗，可是仝卓没有。

他花了三天熟悉与另一个人共同生活的日子，又将花无数时间习惯没有他的温度。仝卓看着微信里贾凡发的最后一句‘我走啦’，嗤笑自己仍未学会迎接分离，在对话框里打下‘期待与你再次见面’。

 

*我们如海鸥之与波涛相遇似地，遇见了，走近了。海鸥飞去，波涛滚滚地流开，我们也分别了。（泰戈尔《飞鸟集》）


End file.
